


I’m Efficient

by TallForJohnny



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2020 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Handcuffs, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Undertones, Size Kink, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallForJohnny/pseuds/TallForJohnny
Summary: Johnny is an accomplished and experienced agent working for SM, so apprehending a petty criminal who stole from them should be a piece of cake, right?
Relationships: Agent Johnny x Criminal Reader, Johnny x reader, Secret Agent Johnny x Criminal Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 20





	I’m Efficient

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so guns are my favourite concept of ALL TIME (enter B.A.P’s Skydive and One Shot 🤤) so when I saw the 2021 NCT 127 season’s greetings I HAD to order it. Immediately. Oh, and Johnny in a suit with a gun is doing things to me. So here’s a lil scenario I dreamed up based on that concept!  
> This is my first post on here so comments, bookmarks and shares would be greatly appreciated! 🥺💓

Seo Youngho, aka Johnny Suh, was an experienced agent under SM, with a lot of successful missions under his belt. He trained with the renowned EXO team for many years, eventually securing himself a place in Task Unit 127 under the NCT sector, where he was now regarded as one of their best members.  
Today, Johnny was heading to the NCT building for a brief. Dressed in an oversized navy hoodie and black jeans, he approached the inconspicuous phone repair place and greeted the employee. She waved him to the back of the shop and he entered the tiny toilet cubicle (which felt even smaller to Johnny due to his height) and looked in the mirror.  
‘Registering...iris accepted. Welcome, Agent Seo’  
The floor shuddered ever so slightly and the room began descending-admittedly, it wasn’t the most glamorous of entrances, but SM had a lot of enemies, so things had to be kept low key.   
Finally, the elevator stopped its descent and the door behind him opened. Johnny stepped confidently into the reception, nodding at the receptionist before entering the main facility.  
‘Johnny, what’s up man!’ Mark greeted him with a fistbump as he strode down the clean, white hallway. ‘You getting a briefing today?’  
‘Yeah, nothing crazy. Just something to keep me on my toes until the next big job, or at least thats what Taeyong told me.’ Johnny said, as they approached the meeting room.  
‘Sounds good-also, Jaehyun’s back! I think he’s gonna be in the meeting with you.’  
‘Jaehyun? Nice of him to let me know’ Johnny rolled his eyes and smiled, his hand on the door. ‘See you in a bit, man!’ Mark waved goodbye as Johnny swung the door open.  
‘Johnny! Welcome, take a seat’ gestured Suho, who was stood at the head of the table. ‘I won’t keep you long, I know how eager you’ll be to get out into the field.’  
‘What’s Jaehyun doing here? I thought the fragile princess was still living it up in medical’  
Jaehyun scoffed, folding his arms as he leaned back in his seat.  
‘Well,’ cut in Suho, before Jaehyun could quip anything in retaliation ‘He’s here to tell you about his target-because they’re going to be your target today.’  
‘Oh I see-you’re pulling me in here go finish what Jaehyun couldn’t manage to, huh?’ He smirked, looking over at Jaehyun.  
‘Look Suh, if my arm wasn’t still in this sling I would have beaten your face into this table by now’ Jaehyun fired back with an irritated smile. ‘Just shut up and listen to your brief’  
Suho cleared his throat.  
‘As I was saying, Johnny, you’re going to be apprehending X. X has stolen a key component from a new weapon, which is a serious issue. They seem to be working alone, so we need to apprehend them and find out what their motives are, but NOT kill them.’  
‘Which is crazy’ cut in Jaehyun. ‘They need taking out before they break any more arms’  
‘You know we cant argue with them’ said Suho, raising his hands. ‘These are direct orders from the top for Johnny. Jaehyun, can you give Johnny the file of data on X so he can look over it?’  
‘There’s not much in it.’ Jaehyun said, tossing the folder onto the table, irritated. ‘This is a stupid task, I don’t see why we can’t just kill them. If they managed to put me into hospital, Suh has no chance’  
Johnny flicked through the file, raising an eyebrow.  
‘I think I can handle this. I’ll go get my gear. Enjoy the rest of your holiday, princess!’ And with that, Johnny stood up and exited the meeting room, smirking as he strode to the equipment wing.

Johnny checked his watch. 20:45, right on time. He knocked on the door of your apartment and stood back, waiting for you to answer the door. A couple of minutes passed, and he checked his watch again-had Jaehyun sent him to the right place? But the click of the door alerted him, and it swung open to reveal...you. There was a pause as he looked you up and down-you were shorter than him, with hair in loose waves around your shoulders, and you were bundled up in a fluffy dressing gown.  
‘I’m sorry, is this-‘  
‘Exactly who you’re looking for’  
Before he could finish his sentence, you dropped the dressing gown to reveal you were in fact dressed in a tight black t-shirt and shorts-with 2 guns on your hips.  
Johnny sprung into action, diving forward in an attempt to pin you to the wall-but you were too fast. You dodged, firing a warning shot into the wall behind him.  
‘No wonder Jae was pissed, he lost to a girl’ Johnny smirked, grabbing the pistol from his side and pointing it at you.  
‘I knew they’d be sending another NCT bigshot in soon. The thing is, I know you’re not allowed to kill me just yet-but I’m allowed to kill you!’ You taunted, ducking out of the hallway and into your open-plan apartment, Johnny not far behind.   
‘Then why didn’t you kill Jaehyun?’ He said dodging a shot and diving behind the kitchen counter.  
‘We played for a bit first, but he got away’ you said, before Johnny sprung up to face you. You aimed your guns at him but Johnny was quicker than you anticipated and grabbed your wrists, before pulling you around the end of the counter and slamming you into a wall.   
‘Okay big guy, you like to play rough, huh?’ You were slightly taken aback by how quickly he’d grabbed you-Jaehyun had kept his distance, clearly thrown off by how well you were evading him and trying to figure out how best to approach the situation. You tried to lift your arms from the wall but Johnny just pressed harder.  
‘You know I’m here to get information. And unlike Jaehyun...’ he moved his face so it was by your ear, his voice dropping to a whisper. ‘I’m efficient’  
You gulped, detecting the playful undertones in his voice.  
‘So drop the guns, or I’ll stop playing nice’  
‘Ok, you got me’ you said, letting go of your pistols. They fell to the floor with a thud, and Johnny smirked at you.   
‘Good girl’  
But you weren’t going to give up that easily. You watched him as he adjusted his grip, holding both your wrists in his large hand above your head as he reached for the handcuffs on his belt. Suddenly, you lunged forward with all your might, wrenching your wrists from his grip and pushing off the wall with your bare feet.  
Johnny was completely caught off guard and lost his footing; he stumbled backwards and hit the floor, sending tremors through the apartment. You’d grabbed his gun from his belt during the fall and landed on top on him, straddling his waist. Johnny moaned from the pain of the impact and squinted at you.  
‘Oh yeah, keep moaning like that baby’ you said with a victorious smirk, leaning your hand on his chest and pointing the gun at his face.   
Johnny scoffed and looked at the ceiling.  
‘I hope you didn’t treat Jaehyun like this, he wouldn’t have known how to handle it’  
‘For someone with his own gun pointed at his face, you sure seem unfazed’ you said, moving it closer. ‘Your play, handsome’  
Surprisingly, Johnny just sat up. Your faces were inches apart, and he had a shit eating grin on his.  
‘Baby, my name’s Johnny. And that gun is touch ID activated’   
Your eyes widened in surprise.  
So you just punched him with it.  
‘Ok, now you’ve pissed me off’  
You tried to roll off his lap but he grabbed your waist, roughly flipping you over so your wrists were once again pinned with one of his hands-this time to the floor.   
‘You sure like slamming me into things, don’t you?’  
He knelt over you, trapping your legs between his thighs, both of you breathing heavily. You struggled, but Johnny just laughed.  
‘I told you I’d stop playing nice. So, now we’re finally here, why don’t you tell me what you’re up to?’  
‘No’ you glared at him.  
‘Okay’ he shrugged, and brought his free hand to your throat, applying pressure. ‘Tell me what you want with the chip’  
You tightened your lips, trying to keep your composure.  
‘I said’ Johnny brought his face close to yours, and dropped his voice again. ‘Tell me what you want with the chip.’   
With each word, he tightened his grip on your throat, gazing intently into your eyes.  
‘Fine-fine!’ You gasped, and Johnny released his grip. You coughed, trying to catch your breath. ‘Money’  
‘I thought as much. Who are you selling it to?’  
‘I don’t know. It was an anonymous buyer.’  
‘That’s dangerous. Who knows what some people would do with a component like that!’  
‘I don’t know, and I don’t really care. I just want rid of it now. And before you kill me, just know I wasn’t going to kill you earlier. I was trying to provoke you like I did with Jaehyun.’  
Johnny scoffed again.  
‘How many times do I have to tell you. I’m not Jaehyun. Your tricks won’t work on me.’  
‘So...since you now know that I’m not that eager to blow your handsome face apart, you gonna let me go? I don’t mind staying like this for a bit longer, though’  
‘I don’t mind either princess, but I have a job to do’  
He reached to his belt for his handcuffs, but his hand found nothing. Surprised, he looked down-but that gave you the opportunity you needed. You jerked yourself into the fetal position, and with your arms and legs now free from Johnny’s grip you were able to skid under the table. You grabbed his arm as you slid around him and cuffed it, before grabbing his other one and doing the same, so he was locked to the table leg. Dusting your hands off, you took in Johnny’s look of genuine surprise as you stood up and stood in front of him, hands on hips. He tried to bring his arms out from behind his back, and you laughed as he struggled.  
‘Y’know, I used to hate the fact that table was bolted to the floor-but now, I don’t mind it as much’  
For once, Johnny had nothing to say-and you had to admit that it was satisfying seeing the skilled agent tethered to the table, unable to do anything.  
‘You NCT boys are all bark and no bite’ you said slyly. He watched you as you walked towards him and sat down, straddling him and placing your hands on his shoulders. ‘But I like you, Johnny’  
You leaned in, not breaking eye contact-but Johnny didn’t attempt to protest, so you closed your eyes and kissed him. He kissed you back, and you cupped his face in your hands, arching your back as he pressed his chest onto yours.   
‘I like you too’ he said breathily, shifting his hips as you continued to kiss-but you were the first to pull away. Johnny gazed at you, air heavy-before you stood up.   
‘Hey, where are you...?’ He said, watching you walk into a different room.  
When you returned with shoes on and bag in hand, Johnny was of course, still sat on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back.   
‘Here’ you tossed something onto his lap.   
‘The chip!’ Johnny said in surprise, looking at you as you hauled the window open. ‘Why?’  
‘I don’t want to rob you of your dignity AND your pride. I’ll find another way to get some money-and besides, I wouldn’t mind staying around here for a little longer if it meant I might run into you again’  
You blew him a kiss, before turning your back to him and gracefully leaping out of the window. Johnny heard the thud of your boots on a nearby rooftop, and the sound of you walking away-and then it was silent. He sat for a moment, trying to register everything that just happened, before he fumbled behind his back for his watch.  
‘Johnny, you secured X?’ Mark’s voice rang out in the silent room.  
‘I got the chip-but I’m gonna need picking up.’  
‘Shit dude, you okay? What happened?’  
Johnny laughed to himself before leaning his head back on the table.  
‘It’s a long story’


End file.
